totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dużo nas, dużo nas do wypicia wody
Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival - Odcinek Dziewiąty ' Kamera zbliża się na pustynię. W oddali widać całujących się Mike'a i Zoey, a obok nich stoi zniesmaczony Dominic. Podczas przejażdżki na wielbłądach, Jasmine i Victor biją się zażarcie. Obok Brick pomaga Ruth zasadzić nasionka w piachu. Marilyn i Manson szarpią się za włosy, a Darwin to komentuje facepalmem. Na sam koniec Scott odkopuje reaktor jądrowy, Heather i Courtney uciekają przerażone, a Stewart rzyga na machinę, która wybucha. Z wybuchu na kamerze jest szkłem napis: "Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival." 'Chris: '''Poprzednio w tym świetnie programie... ''Dostał kamieniem. 'Chris: '''Czyli Heather nie wyleciała? ._. JOOOOOOONESSSSS! ''Jones wziął Heather i zabrał ją do Kopuły Wstydu. 'Chris: '''No dobra, już poszła sobie. ;u; Nieważne, z ósemki była dziewiątka, a teraz siódemka! Jak to się stało? Na początku nasi przegrani mieli szansę znów zasłużyć na powrót do programu! Zwyciężył to Mike, a Gwen i Heather spotkały się z eliminacją!!! No nieważne, mamy teraz szczęśliwą 7, ale i tak zrobi się jeszcze mniej zawodników! Oglądajcie Charyzmatyczne Przetrwanie! Kamper Zwycięzców ''Mike nie wiedział co ma robić w programie, jednak zaczął słuchać tylko i muzyki i położył się na łóżku. '''Mike: ''Do what I want, do what I want with your body '' Do what I want, do what I want with your body Ktoś pukał do jego drzwi, był to Victor. Mike: 'Ciekawe co on chce? '''Victor: '''Czy to Mike Smith? :D ''Mike zmarszczył brwi i zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem, a kiedy ten próbował wejść siłą, drzwi poraziły go. '(PZ - Victor): '''Oni na serio są razem. xD '''Victor: '''Przegrasz, jeśli mnie nie wpuścisz. Jesteś mistykiem! '''Mike: '... Wzruszył ramionami zfrustrowany i wrócił do słuchania muzyki. '''Mike: ''The room is full ...'' Victor: '... -,- '''Mike: '''Daj mi słuchać muzyki! ''Włączył słuchawki na fulla i miał na wszystkich wyjebane. Kamper Porażek Luzerów już było tylko sześciu. Ruth i Zoey cieszyły się, że nie ma już pośród nich Heather, Manson i Stewart też mogli odetchnąć z ulgą. 'Manson: '''Finałowa siódemka! xd Nawet nie zostaliśmy zauważeni! '''Stewart: '''Tia. :-/ A w sumie mam takie jedno pytanie, czy serio chcesz wywalić Zoey? ''Manson uznała to pytanie za wyjątkowo głupie. 'Manson: '''A jeśli tak? ;u; W końcu jakaś ruda idiotka nie może nam przeszkodzić w zdobyciu miliona? Albo jeśli Ci się to nie podoba... mi...! '(PZ - Stewart): 'Czyli, że Manson i Victor chcą pozbyć się Zoey? Kurwa! Muszę ją sam pokonać! ;_; Jednak kocham Manson ponad życie, więc moja chęć zemsty nie może teraz się odbić na czwartym związku... ale muszę coś wykombinować, aby tylko moja przyszła żona nie wyeliminowała mojej rywalki. '(PZ - Victor): 'Mam już dosyć ich sojuszu. Ciągle tylko każą mi głosować na jakąś idiotyczną Heather. Skoro odpadła, to niech się mnie wreszcie posłuchają! ''Manson westchnęła i wyszła z łazienki. Tam zaszła znów kłócących się Victor'a i Jasmine. 'Victor: '''A nigdy w życiu! Nigdy nie chciałbym się zadawać z tak olbrzymią kretynką jak Ty! ''Jasmine złapała jego palca i skręciła go. 'Jasmine: '''Nie rozumiem oferm. Pamiętaj, że jesteś jak druga Sugar: pobędziesz sobie antagonistą, wyrzucisz Gwen i... '''Victor: '''MYŚLISZ, ŻE STOJĘ IDIOTKO ZA WYRZUCENIEM GWEN? >:( JPRDL. Przecież Chris sam mówił, że to Courtney!!! -_- Przygłup jakiś. '''Jasmine: '''Poczekaj, beznadziejny chłopczyku. Najpierw się o coś załóżmy, jeśli wygram wyzwanie, to składasz rezygnację. Jeśli Ty wygrasz, z przyjemnością opuszczę ten program. ;) ''Wszyscy byli zszokowani tą propozycją. '(PZ - Victor): '''Jeszcze czego? Układ kuszący, bo to ja na 100% wygram, a taka szmata jak Ty nie będzie mi zatruwać życia! 3:) '(PZ - Jasmine): 'Wiem, że cena zakładu jest ponad mój poziom, ale nie mam innego wyjścia. '''Victor: '''Pamiętaj, że przyszykowałaś sobie właśnie grób... ''Chris zawołał wszystkich przez megafon. 'Chris: '''Siemka, moi ukochani zawodnicy! Zapraszam wszystkich przed tą chatkę! ''Wszyscy z niechęcią poszli do Chrisa. Przed "chatką" Finałowa siódemka stała już przed Chrisem, Chris przygotował karteczki i buldożer. 'Victor: '''Buldożer?! Ty chcesz nas powybi...? ;-; ''Buldożer zniszczył chatę, w której przed chwilą byli zawodnicy. 'Wszyscy: '''C...c.c.c..c.c.c.c........ccccccccccco? -_- ''Rzucili się na Chris'a. 'Zoey: '''Nie chcę narzekać, ale tam były nasze rzeczy. '''Manson: '''Dlatego go bijemy? Nie no, niezły wyraz inteligencji, szmato. -.- ''Manson udowodniła swoją prawdziwą twarz. 'Manson: '''Serio, takie kurwy jak wy już wychodzą poza skalę tego programu! Mike, kolejny Magic Pornol, który myśli, że zdejmie T-Shirt i będzie kozacki.... Ruth, jesteś chyba lepszą osobą niż Jasmine i Zoey razem wzięte, ale coś czuję, że należysz do ich sojuszu. -,- '''Jasmine: '''Jaki sojusz? '''Manson: '''Brawo. To nasza strategiczna geniuszka nic nie wie? Zachowajcie te śmieszne przykrywki w dniu Ceremonii! Sama was jeszcze powybijam, a przy okazji... to dzięki za pozbycie się tej "dobrej" siostrzyczki. Enjoy. '(PZ - Wszyscy): ':O '''Manson: '''Dobra, Chris, oddaj mi moje rzeczy... albo będę zmuszona cię rzucić tymi wywłokami. ''Wskazała na Jasmine, Zoey i Mike'a. '''Chris: '''Attendez, Manson! Oddam Wasze rzeczy po zakończeniu wyzwania! A teraz przejdźmy do fragmentu, po co te kartki. Jest tam siedem kartek, tyle ile Was jest w programie. Jest sześć czerwonych kartek i jedna czarna. Czarna oznacza szkodnika! Nikt, poza użytkownikami i ekipą nie będzie wiedział, kto nim jest. Zadaniem szkodnika jest sabotowanie reszty! Jeśli idealnie się spisze, podczas przedostatniego odcinka ma zagwarantowany finał! Jeśli wyleci już przed, wyleci z nim też druga osoba... a więc jednak nie chcecie, żeby Was coś takiego spotkało? Ale jednak proponuję szybkie zlokalizowanie szkodnika, tropiciela czeka nagroda, a chyba jesteście tu po milion, nie? Losować! ''Victor: Neutral'' ''Stewart: Neutral'' ''Ruth: Neutral'' ''Zoey: Neutral'' ''Mike: Neutral'' ''Jasmine: ANTAGONIST!'' ''Manson: Neutral'' '(PZ - Jasmine): '''Czyli jestem prawdziwym szkodnikiem! Cóż, mogę w ten sposób dopuścić do tego, że Mike, Zoey i Ruth przejdą do finałowej czwórki razem ze mną! <3 :D '(PZ - Manson): 'Kurwa, ja powinnam być szkodnikiem! Od razu ta kretynka Jasmine wyleciałaby, a ja miałabym święty spokój, potem w ten sposób wyrzuciłabym Mike'a i Zoey. 3:) '''Chris: '''Więc teraz przejdźmy do wyzwania, ofiary. Jak wiecie, nie macie już gdzie spać, Waszym zadaniem jest zrobienie w ciągu dnia łoża! No dobra, zacznijmy od tego, że każdy dostanie drewno itd... Wyzwanie Poczynania Manson ''Dziewczyna podrzuciła drewno Stewart'owi, a sobie przytaszczyła jakieś cegły. 'Manson: '''Nie będę przecież mieszkała w wieśniaczej wiosce... ''Posmutniała. 'Manson: '''Szkoda, że nie wiem, kto jest szkodnikiem, mógłby mi jeszcze coś podrzucić. ''Od razu zabrała się za budowanie domku. 'Manson: '''Pewnie znów Mike wygra wyzwanie, boby budownicze i Minecrafty najlepiej budują. ''Wzdychała, a potem była zajęta budowaniem domku z cegieł. 'Manson: '''Jestem ciekawa, co u reszty, pewnie Zoey pomaga tamten debil i ma domek w minutę... Chris, a! ''Chris jednak tylko uciszył dziewczynę i powiedział, że zero pomocy. 'Manson: '''To chyba najgorsze co może być! Poczynania Ruth ''Ruth szło gorzej, niż Manson, ale nie aż tak fatalnie, jak się można było tego spodziewać. 'Ruth: '''Za małe pole dla takiego domu! No chyba, że to ma iść jakoś w górę... ''Coś jej wessało drewno w otchłań. (?) 'Ruth: '''Wut o_o Co to jest? ''Spojrzała na głodne pusklę. 'Ruth: '''Puskielek! <3 Tęskniłam za tobą... no, Kog'Mawciu, będziesz taki miły dla pani i zjesz przyniesiesz drewienko od chłopaka? ''Wskazała pusklaczkowi Stewarta z drewnem w ręku, zwierzę (najprawdopodobniej piesek) wzięło na język z daleka część drewna i zaniosło swojej pani. 'Ruth: '''Mądry piesek. Kog'Maw, spisałeś się na medal. Jeśli wygram, poszukam kości dla ciebie. :) A w międzyczasie szukaj sobie koni, wróć do mnie za pięć godzin! ''Była wzruszona widokiem swojego ukochanego zwierzaczka. Poczynania Zoey 'Zoey: '''Wyzwanie łeb w łeb, ciekawe jak idzie w reszcie? ''Widzi omawianego wcześniej Kog'Mawa, tańczącego. left 'Kog'Maw: '''Piiić! łza) i rozwaliła główną część budynku przeciwnika, niepostrzeżenie. 'Victor: '''NIEEEEEEE! Moja forteca się wali! ''Już u siebie Jasmine wzruszyła ramionami i wsunęła pierścień na górę zamku. 'Jasmine: '''Gotowe. Chcesz, żebym Ci pomogła? ;) '''Victor: '''Nie, bo chcesz mnie wywalić... '''Jasmine: '''No trudno. ''Zabezpieczyła swój zamek i pomogła budować Ruth. 'Victor: '''Chris! Chris! Ona... ''Chris uciszył Victor'a. 'Victor: '''Zero podpowiedzi? Ty chyba śnisz. ;-; '''Chris: '''Tia... to straszne, co mówisz. ._. A teraz MORDA! '''Victor: '''Nie! ... Poczynania Stewarta '''Stewart: '''Moja forteca może i nie jest piękna, głównie dlatego, że ten debilny pusklak Ruth zawalił mi drewno!!! ''Rzucił sztyletem (patrz: Zoey) w Kog'Mawa, który w trakcie agonii podszedł do niego rozcięty na pół. W efekcie czego Stewart był cały w jego plukwie. (fioletowa maź) 'Ruth: '''KOG'MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW! ;( T_________T ''Ruth zaczęła płakać, lecz z szczątków Kog'Mawa pojawił się taki sam Kog'Maw (charakterem), lecz jego wygląd był podobny do lwa: thumb|left|600px Kog'Maw zaczął wymiotować w stronę Stewarta i jego budowli. 'Kog'Maw: '''Pora na ucztę! <3 '''Stewart: '''Nie jestem do jedzenia... ;-; ''Przeciwna strona "bloku" (Mike & Jasmine & Zoey & Ruth vs. Victor & Manson & Stewart) zaczęła się śmiać. 'Stewart: '''Zostaw mnie frajerski pusklAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ''Zobaczył na zbebeszczony domek, który pożerał Kog'Maw. 'Kog'Maw: '''Kog'Maw głodny! <3 Kog'Maw kocha! <3 Kog'Maw jeść! <3 ''Ruth przytuliła się do zwierzaczka, który ją całkowicie obślinił. 'Ruth: '''Myślałam, że już umrzesz... ale jednak jesteś! :') I to się liczy! '''Kog'Maw: '''Kog'Maw kocha! <3 Kog'Maw Ruth! <3 ''Po chwili odwrócił się w stronę Stewart'a. 'Kog'Maw: '''No dalej! Wciąż głodny! <3 '''Stewart: '''Nic straconego... te łachy do kosza, budynek był dupny, dzięki pusklaczku! '''Kog'Maw: '''Mięsa! <3 '''Stewart: '''MORDA!!! ''Kog'Maw zaczął ganiać się za swoim ogonem na dźwięk "Morda". 'Stewart: '''No comment. ._. ''Poszedł zirytowany. Ogłoszenie Zwycięzcy (pod względem wyglądu) Po tych "skromnych" chwilach budowania prowadzący, zastępca, no i oczywiście nasza dzisiejsza gwiazda - Kog'Maw. On dostał specjalne liczydełka: mianowicie skrzydełka, jeśli np. zje 3, to ocenia daną pracę na 7. :P Tak wyraża podniecenie z budynku. Najpierw oceny dzielą się na wygląd. Ruth '''Chris: 6 Jones: 4 Kog'Maw: 5 Ruth - 15/30 Mike Chris: 8 Jones: 8 Kog'Maw: 8 Mike - 24/30 Zoey Chris: 9 Jones: 7 Kog'Maw: 8 Zoey - 24/30 Manson Chris: 3 Jones: 4 Kog'Maw: 2 Manson - 9/30 Stewart Chris: 2 Jones: 1 Kog'Maw: 1 Stewart - 4/30 Victor Chris: 4 Jones: 2 Kog'Maw: 10 Victor - 16/30 Jasmine Chris: 9 Jones: 10 Kog'Maw: 9 Jasmine - 28/30 (PZ - Jasmine): 'Mądry pusklak. ;) '(PZ - Ruth): 'Dobrze, że pozwoliłam Kog'Mawowi na uczciwe jedzenie. :) Teraz tylko boję się drugiego etapu, bo wyszłam prawie najsłabiej. ''Po ocenianiu ranking wyglądał następująco: #Jasmine (28/30) #(ex aqueo) Mike & Zoey (24/30) #Victor - 16/30 #Ruth - 15/30 #Manson - 9/30 #Stewart - 4/30 'Chris: '''Jasmine, jak na razie prowadzisz, Mike & Zoey, razem na drugim/trzecim miejscu, Victor, jesteś czwarty, Ruth jest piąta, Manson druga do eliminacji, a Stewart w ogóle to już do odstrzału. Lepiej żeby w Waszych mieszkanach dało się zamieszkać. :) Zmykajcie na Karczmę, nasze nowe miejsce. Wy będziecie w zależności od tego dnia spali w kwaterach takich, jakie zbudowali przeciwnicy. Uwaga! Na 100% żadne nie ulegnie rozkładowi. xD Przerwa ''Zoey i Mike byli zachwyceni Kog'Mawem. Ruth wyjęła album ze zdjęciami pupilka, Stewart cały czas się kąpał w karczmie, a Manson i Jasmine próbowały jakoś się pogodzić. 'Jasmine: '''Jak mogłaś tak nas okłamać? -,- '''Manson: '''Za dużo nas do wypicia wody! Im więcej z nas będzie znikało, to dwójka ma wodę na połowę! No co? Mama mnie uczyła takiego przysłowia, którym muszę kierować się na co dzień. ;u; Tak, wiem, okłamałam was dlatego, żebyście pozbyli się Heather... i tak to robię dla Waszego dobra! Otóż teraz mam na pieńku z Wami wszystkimi i jestem do odstrzału. Wiem też, że im szybciej powiem prawdę, tym lepiej będzie w przyszłości to załatać. '''Jasmine: '''Wiesz? Pomimo twojej agresji staram się docenić Twój wkład w grę, jednak nie myśl sobie, że ujdzie Ci to na sucho. Dlatego - pozbędziesz się za karę Victor'a. W ten sposób ja Ci mogę wybaczyć. ;) '(PZ - Jasmine): 'Dobrze, że Jones był taki łaskawy, aby podpowiedzieć mi, co mogę robić w roli szkodnika. ^_^ '(PZ - Jones): 'No co? W końcu to przecież gra survivalowa! '''Manson: '''Ok, zagłosuję na niego, pomimo niechęci. ''Z udawaną obojętnością poszła do łazienki, gdzie przebywał Stewart. '(PZ - Manson): '''Mam dylemat, jeśli chcę się pozbyć Zoey, to muszę przekonać Stewart'a i jakimś trafem skłócić tamtą parę, ale jeśli pozbędę się Victor'a, to nie pozbędę się Zoey! Mają sojusz! :O ''Manson i Stewart zaczęli rozmawiać po cichu. 'Stewart: '''Kochanie, czego się dowiedziałaś? ;u; '''Manson: '''No niczego... ale wiem, że Zoey, Ruth i Jasmine to jeden wielki sojusz. Jeśli dziś Jasmine wygra, to one przekabacą Mike'a do pozbycia się Ciebie. Jedno wiem, musisz pozbyć się Victora. '''Stewart: '''A teraz posłuchaj... nie głosuj nigdy na Zoey. Niech próbują się ciebie pozbyć, ja znajdę dla ciebie Amulet Chrisa. Wiem, że jemu zaginął dany artefakt, a jeśli go znajdę, oddam Tobie i się ciebie nie pozbędą. ;) No bo przecież będą walczyć w stadzie! <3 ''Smutna Manson kiwnęła głową na tak. Ocenianie c.d Jury sprawdziło już warunki do mieszkania, część kwater świetnie się trzymała, reszta prawie uległa zniszczeniu, lecz jednak wszystko poszło jak z płatka. Ruth '''Chris: 6 Jones: 7 Kog'Maw: 8 Ruth - 21/30 Mike Chris: 4 Jones: 4 Kog'Maw: 6 Mike - 14/30 Zoey Chris: 3 Jones: 5 Kog'Maw: 8 Zoey - 16/30 Manson Chris: 7 Jones: 7 Kog'Maw: 7 Manson - 21/30 Stewart Chris: 5 Jones: 2 Kog'Maw: 2 Stewart - 9/30 Victor Chris: 10 Jones: 10 Kog'Maw: 10 Victor - 30/30 Jasmine Chris: 6 Jones: 6 Kog'Maw: 10 Jasmine - 22/30 '(PZ - Jasmine): '''Tylko żebym serio wygrała! :) Ogłoszenie zwycięzcy '''Chris: '''Każde z nas zna wyniki. ;) Najpierw tylko podsumujemy II kategorię. #Victor (30/30) #Jasmine (22/30) #(ex aqueo) Manson & Ruth (21/30) #Zoey (16/30) #Mike (14/30) #Stewart (9/30) '''Chris: '''Victor i Jasmine - czujcie się jak zwycięzcy! :D A teraz sprawdzimy kto naprawdę wygrywa, zacznijmy od najgorszych... Stewart - (13/60) Manson - (30/60) Ruth - (36/60) Mike - (38/60) Zoey - (40/60) '''Chris: '''A naszym zwycięzcą jest... JASMINE! ''Jasmine zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia. 'Chris: '''Dzisiaj też nie ma ceremonii! Bo to na miejscu Jasmine zdecyduje, kto ma wylecieć! ''Nagle budynki Mike'a i Zoey rozpadły się. 'Mike & Zoey: '''O-oł... ''Jednak Kog'Maw szybko załatwił sprawę, poszedł do pokoju Stewart'a i tam usnął. 'Chris: '''Więc Jasmine, wskaż trzy zagrożone osoby. :P W ten sposób łatwiej Ci będzie wybrać. '(PZ - Victor): 'Wiem, kto jest szkodnikiem! ZOEY! '''Jasmine: '''Dobrze, więc zagrożeni są... Victor Manson i Stewart. ''Jasmine chciała umyślnie przedłużyć ceremonię, Victor posikał się ze strachu. (please) '(PZ - Manson): '''Grubo. '''Jasmine: '''Na początku chciałam powiedzieć, że od razu wydawaliście mi się podejrzani, jednak w programie może, a nawet musi zostać... Stewart! Jeszcze nic takiego mi nie zrobił. ;u; '(PZ - Stewart): '''Oby Manson miała takiego farta. :) '''Jasmine: '''A z drugą osobą, którą chcę się jeszcze zobaczyć, jest nią... Manson! Ty i Victor naprawdę zasłużyliście na to, aby odpaść, ale Wiktorek posunął się jeszcze dalej! Założył się! A słów się dotrzymuje!